Alvin and Brittany: amour
by alvin123445
Summary: yop tout le monde ses alvin123445. Ceci est histoire sur seuleument alvin et Brittany,lisez et commentez PS: je sais le premier chapitre est en englais mais le reste de l'histoire est en français
1. Chapter 1

bonjour, tout le monde, ceci est mon premier suis Français, mais je l'ai écrit en anglais grâce à un traducteur;). Désoler si :( la faute.

de toute façon bonne lecture et si sa trop courte desoler

prendre plaisir.

Alvin courut après brittany, quand tout à coup, brittany arrêté et retourna à Alvin, leur lèvre était à un centimètre.  
"Brittany I ... I ..» dit - il  
alors

il entendit crier son nom dave "ALVIN!"  
il se réveille soudainement. Alvin se lève de son lit et simon, son petit frère est entré dans la chambre alvin

"Alvin, je dois vous dire quelque chose" maman dit  
"Que simon, si son ennuyer meno merci je l' ai déjà assez problème comme celui - ci», a déclaré Alvin  
"Non , non alvin" dit simon

"alors quoi?" alvin dit  
"Vous avez un comportement étrange vers la Bretagne, et vous dire que son namewhile vous dormez, vous êtes dans l' amour-Bretagne?" , a déclaré simon

"Qu'est-ce que .. euh non pas" alvin rougi

"Alvin est sur vous?" Saïd simon

«J'aime brittany" Alvin roula ses yeux

«Je suis, je vais dire à une personne», dit simon

Merci, s'il vous plaît examiner;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour , ceci est juste une note de l'auteur. Ces juste pour dire que je continuias la fanfictien en francais , donc si vous voulez la lire : Google traductions


	3. alvin rougit :)

Yop tout le monde, désoler si ses en français car je sais q'il y a beaucoup de lecteur anglais. Mais bon vous avez toujours Google traduction )

Enjoy

POV Brittany

Je m'habillais dans ma chambre et puis je suis descendu pour prendre le déjeuner.

Quand je suis descendu j'ai vu alvin qui rougissais en me voyant, je me suis demander pourquoi mais bon tanpis

« bonjour alvin comment vas-tu ? » j'ai demander

« b… b… bien et toi » dit-il en bégayant

POV alvin

Quand j'ai vus Brittany descendre, je commençais a rougir parce qu'elle était magnifique comme tout les jours.

« bonjour alvin comment vas-tu ? »Brittany m'a demander

« b… b… bien et toi » j'ai dit en bégayant sans faire exprès

« bien bien » elle a dit

« Vous êtes magnifique » j'ai dit sans faire exprès a nouveau

« Quesque vous avez dit alvin » elle m'a demander

« ohh euhh rien rien »j'ai dit

« êtes-vous sur alvin ? » elle a dit

« oui oui »j'ai dit mais mentalement je voulais lui dire que l'aimais

On a tous pris notre petit déjeuner. J'étais a coter de mes frère et en face de n'arreteais pas de la regarder elle était si belle, je voulais juste l'embrasser.

Puis nous sommes parti a l'école ,nous étions arriver. Je regardais mon carnet pour voir quelle cours on avait en premier, on avais math, je détestais les math tout comme Brittany.

La suite au prochain chapitre commentez svp merci )

A plus Alvin123445


	4. Journee Normale

Yop tout le monde ceci est le chapitre 4, vraiment désoler si ses trop court

Maintenant ENJOY,

POV alvin

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de la regarder, elle était si belle. Puis elle me regarda, nos yeux se sont rencontrer, elle a eu eut un petit sourire et rougit un peu. Je me suis que peut être elle avait les même sentiment que moi, et que je devais aller lui demander pour un rend-et-vous. Je suis peut être le docteur de l'amour ,j'était extrêment nerveux quand j'ais penser a cela. Puis je me suis concentrer sur mon contrôle de math, mais je continuais a la regarder, de tout façon,j'allais encore avoir une fois un F ou un D.

POV Brittany

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ,mais Alvin me fixait tout le temps, au moment où j'ai rencontrer ces yeux, je me sentais toute chaude. peut-être que je l'aime je pensais, attendez quoi ? Moi aimer Alvin Séville ,le garçon le plus arrogant que je connaisse, en même tant meilleur ami et ennemis, jamais, enfin je crois.

La cloche sonna, je rendis mon contrôle. Je regardais dans mon carnet pour voir se qu'on avait en 2eme heure et en 3eme,musique et dessin, mes 2 cours préférer et ceux de Alvin. Au moins a ces cours Alvin avait des bonne notes. Je m'assis a coter de Jeannette et alvin s'assis a coter de Simon (Theodore et Eleonor avait cuisine pendant que les autres avait musique).

POV alvin

Je discutait avec Simon avant que le cours suivant

« comment vas tu t-y prendre avec … tu sais qui » dit Simon en pointant du doigts Brittany

« J'aimerais lui demander pour aller au bal avec moi, mais d'une façon inoubliable »dis-je

« Dieu… mince le bal j'avais totalement oublier, il faudra que je demande a Jeannette de m'y accompagner » dit Simon

« J'ais entendu mon nom, que se passe t-il ? » demanda Jeannette

« Euhhh…R..rien rien » dit Simon en bégayant

Quand Brittany s' est retourner je ne regardais que ses yeux bleu glacée, sa fourrure aubrun était magnifique. Je ne voulais que dire 3 mots « Je t'aime », mais se fus impposible ,j'etais comme paralyser. Puis madame Orthega fis son apparition « Bonjour tout le monde »

La journée resta normal, meme si je regardais Brittany tout le temps.

15h32

Enfin rentrer a la maison, je fis meme pas mes devoire et fonça sur la console

La suite au prochain chapitre

J'espere que sa vous plait, commentez se me ferais plaisir : D


	5. inccident

Yop tout le monde, voici le chapitre 5, comme vous avez pus le constater, j'essaye de faire des chapitre plus long, je vais bientôt atteindre les 1000 mots, et vus que ses ma première fanfiction je suis tout exiter )

Allais ENJOY

PS : ne pas faire comme moi, j'ai utiliser de l'energy drink pour écrire toute la nuit )

POV Brittany

Alvin n'a même pas fais ses devoir, il est déjà sur sa console. Moi de mon coter, je suis aller voir mes sœur pour le demander pourquoi j'avais se sentiment de chaleur quand j'étais tout près de Alvin, suis-je amoureuse de lui ?

« Jeannette, puis-je te poser une question ? »lui dis-je

« bien sur je suis votre sœur ! »me dit-elle

« Bon …Comment dire …Euh »je réfléchis

« vas-y britt crache le morceau »dit-elle

« bon d'accord, je pense que je suis amoureuse de alvin » je lui dit

« alvin ? Alvin Seville ? »me demande t-elle

« ben non… … bien que ses lui, ya pas d'autre alvin, je pensais que t'était intelligente »

« je le suis, s'était juste pour être sur, et pourquoi tu dis que tu es amoureuse de lui ? » Jaennette dit

« parce que des que je suis tout près de lui, j'ai la sensation d'être proteger, en plus il est trop beau, il joue au football donc il doit avoir beaucoup de muscle » dis-je

« alors sans aucun doute tu est amoureuse de lui ! » dit-elle

J'arrivais a peine a le croire, moi être amoureuse, qui était a la fois mon meilleur ami, et mon pire ennemis.

Les garçons vont prendre une douche pendant que nous regardions la télévision

POV alvin

J'était dans la douche pendant que m'est frère se coiffait devant le miroir

« Simon, j'ais un truc a te demander. »lui dis-je

« vas-y je t'écoute Alvin » dit Simon

« comment-es que je pourrait demander Brittany au bal ? t'as une idée Si ? » je lui demande

« je sais pas, chanson avec des feux d'artifice, avec écrit dessus je t'aime ou veut-tu aller eux bal avec moi ? »

« FEUX D'ARTIFICE trop la class, merci Simon »je lui dis

« derien bro »

Je sortit de la douche je mis ma serviette de bain sur mes hanche, je me précipitais vers la porte de la salle de bain et je l'ouvre, ma serviette tomba.

POV Brittany

Je prenais le chemin de ma chambre pour aller chercher un magasine. Je passe devant la porte de la salle de bain, Alvin l'ouvrit, et sa serviette qui se tenait sur ses hanche tomba. Alvin était la devant moi nu sans rien. Je le regardais de la tête au pied, je rougis, il rougit d'embarras aussi. Son corps était si parfais, il était musclé, avait des abdos incroyable ,je voulais le toucher mais je me suis contrôler. Il repris sa serviette et la remeta sur ses hanche. Je fis semblant de vouloir me cacher les yeux, mais s'était un spectacle a ne pas rater.

« euh..euh … désoler pas fait exprès haha » dit-il dans l'embarras

« ses pas grave Alvin, j'ai bien aimer se spectacle » les ont fuis de ma bouche

« QUOI ? » il a dit

« Ohh… euhhh….rien rien vous avez entendu se que j'ais dis ? »lui demandais-je en rougissant

« j'ais juste entendu : se spectacle ses tout » Alvin dit

Oufff pensais-je dans ma tête

« bon je dois y aller Alvin »

« a plus » dit-il toujours dans l'embarras

Je n'arrivais toujours pas a croire, que le mec que j'aimais. Alvin Séville, sois nu devant moi.

POV Alvin

J'étais vraiment dans l'embarras quand Brittany, m'a vu nu, j'espère quelle a vu se qu'elle voulais voir pensais-je. Je m'habillais dans la salle de bain, je descendais, Britt était là entrain de regarder la télé. Je suis aller voir Dave qui était entrain d'écrire une nouvelle chanson. Je lui est demander si on pouvait aller moi et lui au marchand de feux d'artifices.

« OK, mais pourquoi ? »il ma demander

« je t'expliquerais dans la voiture » je lui ais dit

« OK »

On est sortit et on entra dans sa voiture. Il mis le contact, et roula. Je lui est tout dit a propos de Brittany( sauf pour l'incident :§). IL a de suite compris que j'étais amoureux. Nous somme arriver chez le marchand, j'ais commander les feux d'artifices aves les mot d'amours « je t'aime, veut-tu m'accompagner aux bal ?- Alvin. On est retourner a la maisons. Et on est aller se coucher , J-2 avant le bal, il faut que je lui demande demain.

POV Brittany

Alvin et Dave sont aller faire une course mais je sais pas quoi donc, j'ais continuer a regarder la télé. Dès qui sont rentrer, on aller se coucher

« Bonne nuit Theodore » Eleonor dit

« Bonne nuit Ellie » Theodore dit

« Bonne nuit Simon » Jaennette dit

« Bonne nuit Jean » Simon dit

« Bonne nuit Alvin » j'ais dit avec un sourire

« Bonne nuit Britt » Alvin m'a dit avec un clin d'œil

La suite au prochain chapitre…

J'espere que sa vous plait, ne faite surtout pas comme moi, j ais bu du red bull pour rester debout tout la nuit, rien que pour vous. Vous avez vu le chapitre est un peu plus long, je suis content.

Commentez svp dites moi si ses bien ou pas, allais TCHO tout le monde

Paix, Bonheur et ALVINNNNNNN !

Alvin123445


	6. Chapter 6! No ! It's Author yes 2017

Bonjour. C'est moi. blague # Merde. Oui, je suis sir.I'm ne bizzare venir sûr que je demande ma suite. Alors je fais le reste. Toujours avec mon anglais pourri. Je vais travailler sur le chapitre 6. Je espère que ce sera votre plaisir de relire me.I suis motivé. Un bon travail est en attente pour moi. Donc, je vais.

À plus. Paix. .Et en particulier alvinxBretagne


	7. 7: Back, reading and around alvinxbritt

Hello readers ... Well you are probably wondering why I'm here ... Me ... Who is abandoned my story on Alvin and Britt ... Well I want to try to continue but I warn you there will be some mistakes spelling as big as house lol ... Well let's see if I'm not lost. Already I can write on a phone its rather positive lol ... Anyway I read my story and comments ... So I want to write more but I will also write other stories about Hentai Ouji Warawanai Neko and on SAO so if you want to tell me leaving a comment: * ... Allais his left.

POV ALVIN:

I was quietly in my bed when suddenly some rays of sun come caress my face. I wake up little by little and look in front of me and see Britt ... How beautiful she is, I say, blushing hihi. Finally waking up, I was terribly hungry. So I made my bed to go to the kitchen and serve a bowl of cereals ...

POV BRITT:

I heard someone wake up ... I gently opened them and I saw directly that Alvin's bed was empty ... I rub my eyes a little bit because it itched me and I dessendit directly from my bed to see stupid Alvin who woke me up ... As I walked to the kitchen, I heard rumors of grain falling into a bowl. I then go to the sound and saw Alvin then serve a bowl of cereals ...

"Alvin what are you doing at 6am while on vacation ..."

"Oh, hi, cereal," he says, smirking.

"Alvin I'm not going to go back to bed with me I'm cold comes warm me" tell him I wink a wink ...

END FOR SE CHAPTER 6 (I THINK LOL)

Finally back it's been long hahah. I hope you do not want me And tell me in comment if you want Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko (if you know ) or SAO PENDING THE NEW CHAPTER PEACE

LOVE AND ALVINNNNNNN

Alvin123445


End file.
